Coming Home to You
by Silver-x-Crimson
Summary: Reno is on a mission with Rude, separated from Nici for the first time since they have become a couple. Will Reno's thoughts of Nici ruin the mission? Set about six months after All'improvviso Amore. Rated M for violence, sexual imagery, coarse language and of course Reno being Reno. Reno/OC could be considered a bit Reno-centric.


Coming Home to You

I've been away from her a whole month. This is the longest we have been apart. I wonder what she's doing right now; maybe she's touching herself while thinking about me. I feel my pants tighten at the mere thought. Hell I know she misses me as much as I miss her. Thank god I have a few minutes to spare here and there so I can call her. Hearing her voice is the only reason that I'm not going completely insane on this mission. Rude was the one to suggest that I call her. It was about three weeks ago he noticed that I was losing my mind.

_~Three weeks earlier~_

"Reno you need to get your head in the game or we're both going to come home in body bags. You know that Nici would be devastated." Rude states

I nod. He's right she would lose it. She has told me several times that meeting me is the best thing that has ever happened to her. To be honest she's the best thing to happen to me. I don't know what I would do without her. She is my sanity in this crazy world, the rock that keeps me grounded. Rude smiles slightly and I give him an odd look.

I know what you should do," he says "give her a call maybe hearing her voice is what you need to get out of this funk you are in!"

I smile. "You know Rude that's a damn good idea, yo." Grabbing my PHS from inside the pocket hidden in the lining of my suit jacket, I pat him on the shoulder and walk to a nearby tree.

"Hello…Reno?" she questions.

"Yeah it's me babe."

"Oh god it's so good to hear your voice." She says with a sob. "I miss you so much, love."

Gods I want to hold her in my arms and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I miss you too babe. I have an idea why don't I call you once a day if I have time to spare, yo."

"That would be wonderful Reno. Hearing your voice will make this so much easier."

"I hate to cut this so short Nici but I need to get back to the task at hand. Rude is giving me a look that says we have lingered here a bit too long. I love you babe. I can't wait to come home and hold you in my arms again."

"I love you too Reno. Be safe love."

"I promise that I will come back home to you in once piece. I'm gonna try to give you a call tomorrow at the same time."

"Alright, good bye."

"Bye babe." I hear a click on the other end and turn my full attention to Rude.

_~Present~_

We're so close to finishing that I can already feel the softness of her skin against mine. I plan to fuck her brains out the night I get home. Gonna have hear screaming my name at the top of her lungs. Just thinking about touching her naked body is making my cock harden. Dammit maybe the phone sex session last night was a bad idea. **No **it was just what I needed to release some of the tension I have been feeling. I know it helped her release some tension as well. Don't think I have ever heard her moan like she did while touching herself. It was fucking sexy as hell.

Two maybe three more days and we should be back in Edge. To say I'm looking forward to it would be an understatement. Rude's hand on my shoulder brings me back to reality.

"The quicker we finish this the quicker we get home."

"Thank you captain obvious like I didn't already fucking know that, yo." I mutter sarcastically

"No need to act like a dick, Reno. Save that attitude for the bad guys in that warehouse." He points to the large metal building about 250 feet in front of us.

"Yeah yer right, yo!" I smirk at him. "Let's kick some bad guy ass and go home!"

Rude nods, I can tell he's eager to get home to his woman. He fell head over heels for a friend of Nici's named Luscia. She's quite a catch too…long light brown hair, bright lavender eyes and legs that never end. An image of Nici comes to my mind. She is on the shorter side 5'5" to my 5'11" with short black hair and two different colored eyes one the color of a sapphire, the other a gorgeous emerald. Her skin is pale like mine and soft as silk. A naughty shiver racks my body as her image begins to strip, her perfects breasts bounce as she takes off her bra. Yup Rude and I are lucky guys. A gun shot breaks my daydreaming. I dodge the bullet effortlessly; I can't die now I'm so close to being with her again. Looking around I find Rude is behind a tree, he nods. I pull out my gun as soon as I spot the man who shot me. With a squeeze of the trigger his brains and blood paint the side of the building. Spotting a few more gunmen I duck behind a tree to avoid a spray of bullets aimed at us. We both peek out from behind the trees to shot at the men. Once all of them are dead we make our way to the large steel door.

"You've been hit."

"Huh, yo?" I look at my body and see that indeed a bullet has grazed my shoulder. The blood turning my jacket and shirt an odd color of red.

"It's just a scratch nothing to worry 'bout." I say with a shrug, letting the adrenalin in my system move me forward into hell.

Hours, maybe days, later for all I know we're standing in front of the door that will lead us to the people we came here to question and/or kill. Rude and I are covered in blood and gore some of it ours but mostly it's the blood of those foolish enough to joins the shitheads in the next room. These tools are illegally drilling for Mako and have plans to destroy Shin-Ra any way they can.

"Ready partner." I say with a wicked grin and an evil gleam in my eyes.

"Yup."

"_Oh….GOOD_."

With that Rude kicks the door in and the bullets start to fly. I have my gun trained on the two figures in the back for a second before helping Rude shoot and kill the last of the bodyguards in the room.

"Looks like you two are all that's left." The words come out of my mouth dripping with venom. "Thought you could get away with illegally drilling for Mako and then put the blame on Shin-Ra."

The woman spits on the ground. "Damn Shin-Ra dogs. You…" she point to Rude and then me. "are the scum of Gaia. You ruined the planet, you caused Meteorfall to happen."

I chuckle darkly. "Actually Sephiroth caused Meteorfall."

"But Shin-Ra _**MADE **_Sephiroth." The man says angrily. "Without your kind this world would be a better place." He pulls out two katanas from their place on either side of his hips. "Time to put down the Shin-Ra dogs."

The woman takes on a battle stance and I notice the sharp silver claws attached to each of her hands. Rude has his leather gloves on, ready to take her on when she lunges at him. Turning on the ball of my foot I make a motion with my free hand. The man swings the thin blades at my neck. I dodge them easily.

"Is that all you got, yo?" I taunt thrusting my EMR at him, hitting him in the shoulder and I hear his bone crack along with electricity. He stumble backward reeling from the shock. I grin with satisfaction lunging at him in an attempt to hit him in the neck. He tries to dodge me but is still under the effects of the first shock. I hit him square in the neck his body convulses falling to the floor. He just lays there and I pull out my gun pointing it at his heart. "Time to die motherfucker." And pull the trigger. The bullet hit its intended target causing blood and gore to spray everywhere. He spits at me "Fu…ck…Shin…Ra…scum." His body goes slack.

"Nooooooooooooo," she runs toward him pulling him into her arms, while sitting in a pool of his blood. She looks at me rage flashing in her eyes. "You will pay for that."

I scream in pain as her claws tear at the flesh of my chest, blood pouring out of the wounds. "_No I can't die not here, not now I have to get home to her, I have to see her one last time." _ I muster all my strength to push her off of me, she stumbles backwards. Rude quickly catches her, grabbing both of her wrists he smoothly plucks the claws off her hands. "You won't need these where you are going." He says. She tries to wriggle out of Rude's grasp but he just tightens his hold on her.

I turn the dial on my EMR, letting the adrenalin in my veins carry me forward. "This is a level 3 shock , unless you talk I'm gonna keep shocking you. And each time I'm going to turn it up a level until you tell us what we want to know, yo." A look of pure evil twists her face when I shock her for the first time.

"I would rather die than tell you scum anything."

**Level 4**

The look becomes more evil. "Fuck you!" she screams.

**Level 5 **

Still nothing, Tseng would be _**very**_ upset if we don't get something out of this bitch before we kill her.

**Level 6**

She screams, her face contorting in anger and pain.

"Ready to talk bitch."

"Not on your life, dog."

**Level 7**

She's panting her body is shaking and I can tell she is close to breaking. I shock her again.

"The sooner you talk the sooner the pain will stop, yo."

_Shock_

"Alright, alright…I'll talk. She moans in pain and looks at me venomously.

Rude speaks first. "Why are you drilling for Mako?"

"The answer is twofold," she sneers. "One we plan on finishing some of the projects and experiments that Hojo's team never finished. Two we are going to use said projects to bring down Shin-Ra and their ilk. Thusly ushering in a new age of peace and prosperity without Shin-Ra scum. This world has no use for your greedy, scuzz-bag of a boss. Nor does it need dogs like you nosing around in places they don't belong."

The chuckle that rips from my throat in dark and very evil. "Sweetheart you've got it all wrong my scuzz-bag boss wants to save this planet and make right his father's wrongs. He may come off as cold and arrogant but he really does have the planets best interests in mind."

I look straight at Rude. "You do the honors, partner!"

She squirms, tears falling from her eyes. Rude nods, a single gunshot rings out and her body falls to the ground. Blood, bodily fluids and brains flying every which way.

"Let's get outta here, yo!" I smirk despite the pain. "I have a sexy lady I need to ravish tonight."

Rude's cheeks light up and I snicker. "Is that all you can think about Reno?"

"Don't tell me you're not going to fuck Lusea's brains out tonight?" I wink at Rude and he clears his throat.

"I'm going to call Tseng; you are in no shape to pilot a helicopter."

"Whatever, yo."

_~Twenty four hours later~_

After receiving a clean bill of health from the Shin-Ra docs, the bullet wound to my shoulder was very minor and only required a couple of healing potions. The wound on my chest was not as bad I thought it would be and ended up requiring a few stitches. The bruises and wounds on my body would heal in time but the mental scars of my job will stay with me forever. The blood I have spilled in Shin-Ra's name will forever stain my hands.

"**RENO**"

I jump slightly at the call of my name. I can't help the smile that makes its way across my face when I look up to see her running towards me with arms open wide.

"Nici, gods how I've missed you." I bury my face in her hair breathing in the scent of her shampoo. It feels so good to have her in my arms once more. I feel whole again.

"It's good to have you back, my love."

"Take me home, babe."

The night is filled with kisses touches and shouts of pleasure, til we both finally collapse, sated. Our sweat covered bodies still entwined as sleep over takes us.


End file.
